Draco's Awakening
by The Mad Madame
Summary: During the summer before Draco's 6th year, he learns of a family secret. With this news and his father in Azkaban, will Draco step out of his father's shadow?
1. The Awakening

A/N: If it sounds familiar it's probably not mine. This is my story, if you don't like how I've written the characters then write your own damn story.  
  
The Mad Madame  
  


Draco's Awakening  


  
Narcissa slowly ran her finger around the rim of her glass as she watched Draco strut around the study like a puffed up little toad. Lost in her own thoughts, she was half way listening to her only son spout nonsense about stepping into his father's shoes.  
  
"Potter is not going to get away with putting my father in prison. The precious Boy Who Lived will fear the Malfoy. I will finish my father's work." Draco rants. "Potter won't feel so brave once I become a Death Eater."  
  
She dimly hears him vowing to "finish father's work" and mumbling something about becoming a "Death Eater."  
  
Death Eaters. Now that gets her full attention. She watches her son closer. He is the very image of his father. Strut, strut, strut. Mumble, mumble, mumble. Narcissa rolls her eyes and sighs, takes another sip of her half full glass of goblin scotch before she sits down her drink and begins to pour another. The light amber liquid swirled out of the decanter, into the cut crystal high ball glass, and splashed onto the ice cubes like ocean waves breaking over rocks.  
  
"Have a seat, Draco," she said, "We need to talk."  
  
"Mother, I already told you, I am not going to France with you to play Muggle dress- up!"  
  
She just stared at him with a knowing tight little smile as she pushed the drink across the table toward him.  
  
His eyes grew wide and he stopped in mid strut. Draco realized that this is the first time she had fixed him a drink. Draco calmly sized her up through wary eyes. This is new, uncharted territory—caution is a must.  
  
"You are just like your father," she sighed, "Now sit down and stop running your ridiculous mouth. Between your jabbering and your pacing I am getting a headache. I have something important to tell you that may just make you stop and think twice about all your father's accomplishments."  
  
"My father pulls that puppet Fudge's strings, Mother. He has more power than the Minister of Magic. Fudge does whatever my father tells him to do. What is there to think twice about that?"  
  
Narcissa shot him a mincing stare that would freeze even the strongest fire whiskeys.  
  
Draco plopped in the chair but his eyes remained guarded. "Well..." he invited, "let's hear what you have to say."  
  
"Your father is a sham, Draco. He preaches pure blood this and pure blood that and you are fast down the road to becoming a miniature version of him."  
  
Draco stuttered and started to protest.  
  
"Don't interrupt. I am not done yet—in fact, I have not even begun!" Narcissa held up her hand in silence. "Think for a moment how your grandfather Malfoy liked to hunt wild game."  
  
"Huh?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Draco. You are sixteen now, must I spell it out for you? Grandfather Quietus was quite the gamesman, though the game wasn't the traditional wild animal. The game he hunted was much softer in nature. Your grandfather had a Muggle girlfriend, a mistress to be exact." She triumphed with cold satisfaction. "Your father isn't pure-blood. Do you know what that means? YOU AREN'T EITHER!!"  
  
Draco sprang from the chair as the reality of his mother's icy confession chilled his mind. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He shouted.  
  
"I didn't believe it either," she explained in a distant tone frozen with contempt. "I found some letters hidden in the back of your father's safe. When I asked him about it he had no idea what I was talking about. So I asked your grandmother before she died, and she confirmed the contents of the letter. She said that Grandfather Quietus moved his pregnant mistress to one of the more secluded estates for the duration of the pregnancy. Once she gave birth to your father, your grandmother Oblivated your father's birth mother's memory and ordered your grandfather to stop seeing her. Once Grandfather Quietus complied, your grandmother graciously agreed to raise your father as her own. Your grandmother wanted a child but never wanted to be pregnant, so it worked out well for everyone involved. After your father graduated from Hogwarts, your grandfather died and left Lucius some letters explaining your father's linage. Do you want to know the best part?" she taunted as a feral grin and malicious gleam danced in her eyes, "Your father actually knows nothing about this because after he read the letters he performed Obliviate on himself!"  
  
Draco sat in stunned silence as his mother's hollow laugh echoed through the room sounding oddly like a clock striking its final hour in the dead of night. Starring at his mother while struggling with disbelief and uncertainty, Draco tried to comprehend this madness that was just thrown in his face.  
  
"...Why does he hate Muggles and mudbloods?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, "why do you?"  
  
'I hate them because he does, because he taught me to hate them.' Draco thought. But Draco remembered there was one muggle-born that he would love to hate but somehow couldn't.  
  
As she turned to leave to room she laughed lightly and said, "Maybe now you'll think twice before you call someone a mudblood." With that Draco sank deeply into the chair and brought the glass of goblin scotch to his lips and took a sip. The light amber liquid burned as it past his lips and slid down his throat. He could feel the alcohol begin to snake its warmth through his veins leaving behind a tingling sensation that numbed his body.  
  
"I want to see the letters." Draco wishpered in a cold flat voice before she left.  
  
"Very well then. Now go pack for France, and don't forget the Muggle clothes." Narcissa left Draco with his thoughts.  
  
"Don't forget the Muggle clothes! Humph!" Draco snorted as he busily packed in his room. 'Who does she think she is? She has the gall to tell me that my father is' --- Draco couldn't bring himself to even think the word mudblood --- 'not pureblood and then say 'Go pack for France and don't forget the Muggle clothes!' How could she do this to me?? I HATE HER!!!'  
  
At that thought Draco launched the book which he was about to pack across his room. With a loud thud the book hit his door, knocked it open, and then fell to the floor exposing beautiful sketches of a young girl amongst journal entries. His mother was standing in the now opened doorway watching him with a sad interest.  
  
"If that was aimed at me, you are a lousy shot." She said with a soft smile. She still had her drink in her hand and had brought Draco his unfinished one. She extended his drink as a peace offering. "You're abusing the finest goblin scotch money can buy. Finish it. It will help take off the edge."  
  
Draco stared at her a moment longer before accepting her offering. With a hand now free, Narcissa picked up the book exposed at her feet.  
  
"Pretty, in a wild sort of way," she said, "who is she?"  
  
There was no response from Draco.  
  
"At any rate, these are very good. You have a lot of natural talent. Too bad your father was too proud to let you continue art classes. What was it he said when he made you end them?" She asked as she handed the book back to him.  
  
"That no Malfoy son of his was going be to a sissy artist." Draco said dryly.  
  
"Ahh yes, I remember now. That was when he had someone give you private flying lessons and tutor you in hexes and jinxes. If he would have taught you that himself, I wouldn't have minded it so much that you were already being trained to follow in his footsteps at eight years old." She said with bitterness.  
  
"Did you ever love my father?"  
  
Narcissa pondered this for a while before motioning to Draco if she could sit down. Draco always liked that she asks to enter his room. His father never showed him that respect. She took a set at the window bench while motioning for Draco to sit beside her. Both she and Draco continued to sip the goblin scotch while gazing out the window watching the grey clouds of a summer storm roll its way across the moor.  
  
"I might have loved him once," she began slowly after drawing a long breath as she watched lightening flicker across the darkening sky. "But I haven't loved him for a long time. Your father and I grew up together so to speak. The Black family had always been close to the Malfoys. They had the same views on keeping wizarding blood pure. No one outside of your father's parents knew that he wasn't pureblood. It makes me laugh now to remember the hypocrisy your grandfather Quietus would spew about mixed blood or mudblood wizards being inferior, all the while his precious son was one of those he would belittle.  
  
"Both families encourage any time that your father and I would spend together. He was very dashing in his youth, he still is I suppose, but now I know too much about him to notice his appeal. "We were very much like you and Pansy are now. I see how you are with her. How you whisper in her ear and softy kiss her neck. Your father did those very same things to me and I bet Pansy's knees go weak just as mine did.  
  
"As I think back on it, it was our families that suggested we marry. They pointed out all of our qualities and how favorable it would be to have both families truly united. Our marriage was a business merger of two naïve children that ended up playing house for real.   
  
"In a marriage in the wizarding world, you are bounded by magic to each other. To break that magic, both parties must want to end the marriage and you need at least three witnesses who were at your marriage to cast the charm to undo those vows. Your father would never allow that to happen. It would make him look bad. I know this because I've begged him to release me. He has been as distant and unloving to me as he has been to you.   
  
"You are the only good thing that has come out of him, and it terrifies me to see you become some much like him. You have been my only light in my private hell. Did you know that I threatened to tell the Ministry about his stash of dark magic items when he wanted to send you to Durmstrang? That's why you went to Hogwarts; I couldn't bear to be alone."  
  
By now, they had both finished their drinks. Draco now understood why his mother always carried an expression of distain upon her face. His father had chiseled it there with hateful words and vengeful manipulation. Both Draco and his mother's eyes remained dry; they had stop shedding tears over his father long ago.  
  
"What was my real grandmother's name?" Draco inquired quietly.  
  
"I don't remember, it is mentioned in the letters somewhere." Narcissa answered.  
  
"Mother," Draco said in a soft voice, "If you hate him so much, why did you become a Death Eater with him? You like Muggle things; I never understood how you could encourage me to read Muggle literature when you would torture the same Muggles who wrote it."  
  
"Oh my son," she sighed. "When the Dark Lord was becoming strong, your father saw an opportunity to gain power as well. Your father, my sister and her husband were already members. You don't refuse the Dark Lord's invitation to join his ranks if you want to live. When the Muggle torturing incident happened during the Quidditch World Cup, it would have looked too suspicious if I didn't join ranks with my fellow Death Eaters. I now had you to protect as well. Sometimes you had to do what you know is wrong just to survive."  
  
This time tears swelled in his mother's eyes. Draco nodded softly in understanding. He knew all to well what it is like to be playing a part just to survive. He had been cast the staring role in his own private play of trying to be the son his father wanted him to be.  
  
"Tomorrow we will leave for France. I'll leave you alone to think things over." Narcissa rose from her seat and kissed her son on his forehead Good night, my son." And with that she left Draco in his room.  
  
As she stepped through the door, she paused. "Draco," she said without turning, "it will not be easy, but with your father away this is your only chance to have everything you really want from life."  
  
Draco sighs and opens the journal still clutched in his hand. As he gently strokes the sketch of the girl he considers his mother had just said.  
  
'Could she possibly mean you?' He wrote as he addressed the girl in the picture. 'Is this her way of giving me her blessing for me to...to see you, to talk to you, to touch you? I don't know...what do I want from you? I guess what I want is quite simple. I want to be able to look at you and talk to you with out you hating me, without feeling ashamed of myself and without worrying about what anyone else will say or think. I want to brush my tingling fingers against the soft palm of your hand. And I want to finally discover what you hair feels like against my skin—of course, without risk of you using the Severing Charm to remove my hand! But, most of all, I want you to want me back?'  
  
Fat chance of that happening, he thought as he turned out the light to go to bed. He realized that he would be lucky to get away with his life after daring to touch her. Then he groaned and fell on the bed as he considered what an idiot he would look like in muggle clothes. Oh well, he thought, at least no one I know will see me.  
  
There's the First chapter. Oh, by the way, this is my first fanfiction, ever. Please review, I need all the help I can get.  
  
The Mad Madame  



	2. Chapter Two: The Favor

Chapter Two  
  
"Have you gone nutters?" the petite blonde haired teen exclaimed. "Ever since she slapped you, you've had a thing for her, and it only snow balled after your little bump in the book store. Why did you have to go to that bookstore? If you honestly think she fall for you, you should start packing for St. Mungo's now."  
  
Pansy had a point, Draco thought. He always hated when she was right. "Things are different now since my father is ... detained.' Draco protested.  
  
The sixteen year old had grown up over summer break. He was beginning to look like the man he would become; tall, slightly muscular with sharp features and piercing cold gray eyes, a true Malfoy. That would make his father proud of him for once. He had few memories of his father ever giving him praise. This time it was his father who had brought shame on the Malfoy name when he got caught at the Minstery of Magic last year aiding the Dark Lord in an attack against Harry Potter. After his father was sent to Azkaban prison, many of the pureblood families had turned their backs on the Malfoys. His mother being the socialite that she was had smoothed over many of the old connections. Draco realized even more the power of money as his mother explained how the art of placing a few critical donations to the right foundations would put them back in the right circles. She was always in his father's shadow, but now she was shining.  
  
Pansy Parkinson had blossomed as well, but still remained petite, almost doll-like with perfect features, say for her tiny up turned nose. The two had known each other since infancy. They practically shared a crib together. Their mothers were school mates and kept in touch after they had left Hogwarts. Both were married with in months from each other and Pansy and Draco only had a week separating them in age. Draco always liked to remind Pansy that He was the oldest.  
  
"Detained?" Pansy snorted. "Imprisoned is the word you were trying to avoid. How are things different? You're still a Malfoy and always will be. Do you honestly think that after five years of humiliating her she would ever so much as even bat an eyelash or consider dating you? You even called her a mudblood!"  
  
"Pansy, don't you think I've already thought of that?" Draco's voice was rising.  
  
"Shh!" Pansy whispered as they both looked around the Slytherin common room. It was their first night back at Hogwarts, the start of their sixth year. It was well past midnight so everyone else had turned in for the night, but one never knew if someone might be listening. "Why do you want her... so badly? She hates you. Is that the reason? Or is this more about your father? I know how he treats you. Even I have heard him call you a poor excuse for a pureblood wizard. Dating a mudblood will only prove him right. Proving him right is not a way to get back at him. It's a death wish." The worried looked on Pansy face only deepened.  
  
"Maybe I want her because it is impossible. Maybe I do have a death wish. I need to know if she could see past everything I have done to her. If she could forgive me then maybe I could..." He trailed off into thought. Draco rubbed the ache in his temples and wondered if he should tell Pansy about his father's letters. Deep down he knew that Pansy would not accept him if he wasn't a pureblood. Sometimes Draco believed that Pansy hated everything Muggle more than his father.  
  
"It's now or never. Are you going to help me or not?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Yes." Pansy didn't want to help him, but she could never refuse him either. She hoped that once he got that mudblood Granger out of his head he would turn his attention to her instead. She had always liked Draco. They were supposed to be together, they had been promised since their births. He was the only boy her parents ever let her go anywhere with. She knew his secrets, his dreams, his fears. She had seen him cry and knew of the deep hatred and awe he has for his father. She would do anything to gain his affection.  
  
But Draco only saw Pansy at best as a childhood friend and at worst as a shag to keep him company between conquests. Their betrothal did not keep Draco from his favorite recreational sport, sex. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  
  
"But, I'm not going to tell you when or how I'm going to help you. The less you know the more convincing it will be. It is late, and I'm going to bed." She rose and left the common room.  
  
"Thank you, I owe you." He said.  
  
"I know." She replied as she vanished down the stairs but stayed and watched Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a small book. As he turned the pages sketches of Hermione reading or with her friends could be seen amongst journal entries. Draco found an empty page and began to write.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope that one day you will be able to see me for me and not just a Malfoy...'  
  
"Double potions with Gryffindor," Pansy groaned the next morning, "Oh well, it will be such fun to see you and Wee Pee play king of the mountain like a bunch of silly billy goats!"  
  
"I hate it when you make fun of them while making fun of me, I can't properly enjoy the jest." Draco said as he tugged her hair. "Are we going to be partners again this year or would you rather pair up with Weasel?" He mocked as they stepped through the door.  
  
As everyone took their seats, Ron, Harry and Draco exchanged foul looks. This caused Pansy to roll her eyes and burst out into a fit of giggles. At that, Professor Snape cleared this throat and all eyes turned towards the potions master.  
  
"This year I will not tolerate any errors due to carelessness or sloppiness. Any outbursts will result in serious consequences. I should remind you that you have started your N.E.W.T. level potions training. For those of you who have thought it acceptable to slack off for a day or two so they could catch up later should realize that this is not acceptable. Once you are behind, you will stay behind. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
A few mummers coursed through the room before Snape went on with the syllabus for the class. Much to the Trio's relief, they would be starting on the polyjuice potion. The down side to this would mean that it would only get harder. Harry and Ron had paired together at the back of the class, while Hermione and Neville took the table in front of them rounding out the Gryffindors in the class. Where as Draco and Pansy took the other table in the back of the room with Blaize Zabini and that other Slytherin girl setting in front of them. Draco could never remind that girl's name, infact; hardly anyone seemed to be able to remember it.  
  
Snape finished his lecture on the properties of the polyjuice potion and with a flick of his wrist the instructions and ingredient list appeared on the board. The class began to make their journey to collect the supplies.  
  
As Harry passed by Draco and Pansy's table on the way back from the supply shelf, Draco could not resist the urge to trip him. Draco grinned as Harry landed flat on his face but between the confusion and Draco's eagerness to accost Harry, Draco knocked over his own cauldron.  
  
Once the smoked settled Draco was speechless because Pansy was crying and had been turned a very bright shade of blue. Then, horrified, Draco noticed that Harry was unconscious on the floor. When Hermione noticed that Pansy was blue she burst out laughing.  
  
"Longbottom, fetch Madame Pomfrey," Snape barked, "and Malfoy since you caused all of this, and Miss Granger since you are so entertained, the two of you will work together. For the rest of the year."  
  
Hermione and Draco groaned in unison.  
  
"I told you there would be serious consequences," muttered Snape. "Longbottom and Miss Parkinson will also work together for the rest of the year. Since we are temporarily missing two students we will spend the rest of the period cleaning out the supply shelves."  
  
Not counting the disaster in potions, the first week of school had ended pretty uneventful for Draco. He had the usual classes and, yes, double potions with Gryffindors on Friday mornings. Thank Merlin it was the only class with Pee-Wee. Pee-Wee was Draco's new name for Potter and Weasley. That was even better than Potty because he could kill two birds with one stone. After the initial shock of seeing Neville Longbottom setting in N.E.W.T. level potions class, Draco couldn't stop stealing glances of Hermione, especially since she was sitting right beside him. Over all, spending the period with Hermione went rather well—except when they almost got detention for bickering over which labels went on which bottles. If Longbottom could manage an O on his potions O.W.L.s then maybe he had a chance with Hermione. It also seemed that after double potions both he and Hermione had the afternoon off. And on Friday afternoons Gryffindors had Quidditch practice, while he and the Slytherins had it Friday evenings. That would give him an opportunity to catch Hermione, without the dynamic duo of Potter and Weasley, if Pansy can get her attention. That night in the Slytherin common room Draco pressed Pansy if she had made any progress.  
  
"Have you talked to her yet?" he asked keeping his voice low. Crabbe and Goyle where still in the common room. He wasn't too worried about them finding out about his crush, since they hardly had more than three brain cells functioning between at one time, but miracles do happen. And he knew he needed a miracle if Hermione was ever going to like him.  
  
"No," hissed Pansy, "and if you don't stop bugging me about it I won't do it at all. And besides, I told you that I'm not telling you when or what I'll do."  
  
"Do you at least have something figured out?" he sneered.  
  
"Yes" she snapped. "And leave it at that. I need to figure out her pattern and when she's with the Get-Along Gang. Try checking your attitude—have you forgotten that I am your only hope here?"  
  
Draco smiled and brushed his fingers against the back of her neck in apology as Pansy squirmed. "But why do Weasley and Potter have to be involved?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because any smart Gryffindor girl would not have a girl talk session with any Slytherin girl, unless it meant some type of revenge that required rule breaking. And who else would love to get revenge on you more than Perfect Potter and Wondrous Weasley? If they think they could benefit from her helping me, then they will encourage her to do it. It is easier to con Potter and Weasley, than to convince Hermione of all your virtues." She hissed in a low voice.  
  
"Why do you want revenge against me?" he coyly requested with eyebrow quirking as hat familiar smirk curled across his lips.  
  
"I swear you can be as dense as Crabbe and Goyle." She sneered playfully. "I've told you too much already, now leave me alone."  
  
As Draco rose to leave, he playfully brushed his fingers across the back of Pansy's bare neck and leaned down and whispered a soft "thank you" in to her ear. Draco knew that always made her melt. Her heart leapt into her throat. Pansy stayed there a moment longer before heading to bed herself.  
  
Why does he have to want her? Pansy thought as she rested her head on her pillow. Why can't he want me? A single tear slid down her cheek as she fell asleep.  
  
Another week had passed before Pansy finally made her move. As Potions was letting out, Pansy took her time leaving the classroom to make sure she could follow the trio. When they had made it into the hallway Pansy called out, "Granger!" The trio turned. Pansy nonchalantly approached them.  
  
"Good, you're all here. It makes this easier." She sneered.  
  
"Lost your girlfriends?" Hermione spat.  
  
"What do you want with Hermione, snake?" snorted Ron.  
  
"Yeah." chimed Harry.  
  
"Now that the hellos are out of the way, I'll tell you. I need Granger's help in a little revenge plan against Malfoy. Yes, revenge. If you are interested in the details, the three of you can meet me in the library after lunch. I'll be alone." And on that she turned on her heels a glided up the stairs.  
  
"If Pansy needs your help, this has got to be good!" Ron said with glee.  
  
"Anything is worth hearing if it leads to Malfoy getting knocked down a notch." Harry said. "What do you think Hermione?"  
  
"She said the three of us in the library and that she would be alone. It couldn't be much of a setup, because there will be other people there. It might be worth hearing. I wonder what Malfoy has done to her?"  
  
"Probably dumped her!" Ron said with glee. "Up for a little revenge, Harry?"  
  
"I think I could work humiliating Malfoy into my schedule before Quidditch practice." Harry grinned.  
  
"Good, let's eat. I'm starving!" moaned Ron.  
  
"One thing that bothers me is why she needs my help?" Hermione started, but Harry and Ron both began dragging her to the Great Hall before she could say any more.  
  
Pansy was already waiting for them in the library. She had picked a table tucked in a quite corner near the restricted section. They shouldn't be bothered because most students where still enjoying dinner. She put away her school books as the trio approached.  
  
'Draco, you owe me big for this,' she thought.  
  
Ron broke the silence as he took the seat across from Pansy.  
  
"This better not be a set-up, Parkinson." Ron snorted.  
  
Pansy gave Ron a glare that would freeze water as she motioned for Harry and Hermione to set down. Hermione took the seat next to Ron, while Harry took the remaining one next to Pansy. Pansy took a quick glace around the room to make sure no one was close enough to be listening before she began to tell the three Gryffindors her plan.  
  
"Draco and I had a little argument during the summer break." Pansy started.  
  
"So he did breakup with you! I knew it!" snickered Ron. "What happened?"  
  
"Ron!" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Let her finish." Harry stated.  
  
"What happened is not important. I want to embarrass him like he did me."  
  
"How do you plan on doing this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Easy, make it personal. I know things about Draco. Things he would rather not have anyone know."  
  
"Like what?" asked Ron.  
  
"If you would keep quite, I'll tell you. He has a crush on a certain book worm." Pansy stared daggers at Hermione.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Hermione gasped as shock crept into her voice.  
  
"No way!" said Ron chortling. "You don't mean Hermione? Why would his pureblood loving self..." Just then Hermione gave him a sharp poke in the ribs as Harry kicked him in the shines under the table. "Hey! That hurt!"  
  
"Yes, he has had his eye on Granger" Pansy said icily.  
  
Ron and Harry shot puzzled looks at each and then gave Hermione glances with raised eyebrows. At this Hermione thought back to something that happened over the summer. Something she didn't tell Harry and Ron about.  
  
'...It was three weeks into summer break and she and her parents had gone to summer in France, Hermione remembered. She had already finished her summer assignments and was in desperate need of some pleasure reading and had gone to the local book store. As she was rummaging through the classics wondering if she would take on another Jane Austin novel or venture into Dante's Divine Comedy she heard an oddly familiar voice swearing in a hushed tone.  
  
"Damn it, they never keep their stock organized." A white blonde hair boy Hermione's age muttered.  
  
"I've noticed that problem too." Hermione replied but froze in shock when saw the boy. She couldn't believe her eyes! It was Draco Malfoy in a muggle book store of all places! Draco seemed just as surprised to see that it was Hermione who had answered him.  
  
"Err...um...hi...I'mdoing...a...mugglestudiesproject." Draco mumbled in a rush.  
  
Hermione noticed that he had Geoffrey Chaucer's The Canterbury Tales in his hand. "If you like that, you should read Beowulf." Hermione suggested automatically. She had never seen Draco so uncomfortable! And where did he get those muggle clothes? He looked like he stepped out of a GQ magazine!  
  
"Oh, umm... thanks." Draco was trying very hard not to make eye contact. He hastily grabbed the book Hermione had suggested and made a dash for the register. But in his haste he failed to notice the lady that was behind him and nearly knocked her over causing her arm load of books to fall to the floor. Hermione was still in shock with the sight of Draco wearing muggle clothes in a muggle book store and about to buy a muggle book to even laugh at comedy of the scene that had just unfolded in front of her.  
  
"Err... sorry." Draco whispered to the woman as he shoved her books back into her arms and then continued his flee to shop counter.  
  
To Hermione's delight there was a line and Draco had to wait. Hermione walked over Draco.  
  
"Relax, I won't tell anyone you were here."  
  
"What?" Draco hadn't noticed her approach him.  
  
"I won't tell anyone that I saw you here, not even Ron or Harry. So relax." She really did mean it.  
  
Draco had made it to the counter now and was paying for his book. He even gave the correct muggle change, Hermione marveled. How does he know about muggle money?  
  
"Umm... thanks." Draco whispered gratefully, "Like anyone would believe you anyway." he jeered as he darted out the door. Hermione stayed there a little longer before giggles consumed her. Well, he sure hasn't changed much she thought...'  
  
"Hermione, are you going to do it?" Ron asked bringing Hermione back to the present.  
  
"Do..." she started. What were they talking about? Oh yeah, setting Draco up. "Oh, well before I commit to anything, I need proof that Draco likes me."  
  
"Fair enough." Pansy said. "Potter, Weasley after potions on Friday next week make sure you distract Draco outside of class. While you have his attention, I'll make sure his journal falls out of his bag. All you need to do, Granger, is open the book. There will proof enough inside."  
  
"What if Malfoy doesn't have the journal with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry, he will. He always has it with him." Pansy reassured.  
  
"What if he catches Hermione looking at it?" Ron piped.  
  
"Even better." Pansy grinned. "His reaction will confirm what's in the journal."  
  
"What's in the journal?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Ask Hermione." And with that Pansy left.  
  
"Ask Hermione!" Ron pouted. "Why are girls so vague?"  
  
Harry and Hermione were too deep in thought to notice Ron's question. All three were thinking what Malfoy could have in that journal. 


End file.
